Play the Cards You've Been Dealt
by Romantique The Original
Summary: Gary is head over heels in love. This time, will the paper allow him to have a relationship?


Title: Play the Cards You've Been Dealt

Author: Romantique

Email:

Classification: A Gary-centric romance.

Rating: M for suggestive, non-explicit adult themes.

Summary: Gary is head over heels in love. This time, will the Paper allow him to have a relationship?

Disclaimer: Early Edition fan fiction occurs very in the early third season, sans Chuck.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

_Wednesday_

_McGinty's_

_9 p.m._

It had been another long day of running from one crisis to the next. Lately, the Paper had been much more demanding of Gary Hobson than usual, making for long hours with little sleep. Here it was 9 p.m., and he had been going full throttle since he had to suddenly leave a quick breakfast with Marissa. He literally ran from one rescue to the next, adrenaline pumping, saving unsuspecting souls one at a time. His last run involved negotiating with a bank robber who held seven hostages. It took almost five draining hours for Gary to talk the recently-fired executive, who had a daughter in dire need of an expensive medical procedure, into surrendering. Luckily, this emergency had a good outcome.

Both physically and mentally spent, Gary finally arrived at McGinty's, dragging himself inside. His plan was the same as it was every other night: Grab a little sustenance and some shut-eye before Cat showed up with the Paper that gave him tomorrow's news, today.

Other than his morning check-ins with Marissa and the folks at McGinty's, Gary couldn't help but feel the weight of his lonely burden. Tonight, he felt pathetic … more lonely than usual. As much as his friend Chuck got on his last nerve, he was even missing him since he moved to California. Burned out and drained, Gary's batteries were depleted and in desperate need of a recharge. He couldn't help but wonder how much longer he would be able to keep up this pace because on this night, he felt himself standing on the edge … out of gas and at the end of the line.

After his eyes adjusted to the low lights in the bar, Gary couldn't help but notice a nicely dressed, very attractive brunette seated at a corner table, alone. Gary leaned over the far corner of the bar to get the attention of his bartender. "Hey, Crum. What's the story with the lady at the corner table?"

Crum looked up and then answered, "She's been here over half an hour nursing that same glass of wine. My guess … she's waiting for someone. She was either very early or he is very late."

"Thanks," Gary answered, barely acknowledging Crum.

Crum couldn't help but add, "She's very pretty, isn't she?"

"Yeah," Gary answered, unable to take his eyes off of her. "She sure is." With that thought in mind, he walked over to the corner of the room.

"Hi. I'm Gary Hobson. I own this place," he gave his female patron a warm smile. Up close, he thought she was even more stunning than she was from across the room. "Uh, I noticed you're here all by yourself. Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yes. Or at least I thought I was," the woman shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "But I'm approaching that point in time when I think I've waited long enough and should probably leave." She reached down to retrieve her handbag. "If I could just have the check, please."

"Oh, no. Please … don't leave," Gary appeared to be a bit flustered. "What I mean is, uh, I didn't come over to ask you to leave or hurry you along."

The woman quickly tried to size up the man in front of her, with his all-American good looks and demeanor. He seemed very nice, handsome, and sincere.

For someone who bravely faced unknown perils every day, Gary found himself almost intimidated by the woman's beauty. "Um, I don't mean this to come off as forward, but I'm just now coming in for the night after a long day of work. I'm hungry, and I'm going to order a meal. It doesn't appear you had a chance to eat either, and I don't like to eat alone. Would you do me the honor of joining me? I mean, we could try and salvage what little is left of the evening." He could only hope he didn't sound like a total fool.

"You don't even know my name, Gary. It's Kate. Kate St. John." Kate extended her hand which Gary took, and she gave his a firm shake. "It's nice to meet you," she continued and smiled. "I want you to know I don't make it a practice to accept invitations from people I don't know, but something tells me I should make an exception in your case. Would you promise me that my instincts are on target?"

"I promise," Gary confirmed with a bashful smile, as he happily took the seat next to hers. "Hey, I understand a woman can't be too careful. But you can ask anyone who works here about me. Some of my friends even call me Gary, the Boy Scout."

The Boy Scout remark resulted in Kate flashing Gary a most beautiful smile which he immediately returned. His charm seemed to be working.

"Would you like another glass of wine?" Gary offered.

"Oh, no thanks," she begged off. "I have to be up early tomorrow. Another glass would only put me to sleep. What I could use is a little caffeine. Coffee would be too much this late and keep me awake. Do you have iced tea?"

"Yes, we do." And Gary signaled for Jana, one of his waitresses, to come over a take their order. "I understand about having to get up early. I have to be up early, too. And that's why I'll have an iced tea, as well."

Gary couldn't take his eyes off his gorgeous dinner companion. He was inexplicably drawn to her every word, every laugh, every smile. The fact she was so easy on his eyes ratcheted up his attraction to her. Kate seemed to be enjoying the time with Gary, too. After a quiet dinner with some great conversation, Kate reluctantly told Gary she really needed to be going home.

"Could I offer you a ride?" Gary asked, feeling a little more confident after the meal. "I mean, you may have to wait awhile for a cab at this time of night on a weeknight."

Kate gratefully accepted Gary's kind offer, and he drove her to her apartment in the company van. In route, they chatted, continuing to get to know one another. Their conversation was effortless.

Kate told Gary she was in Chicago working on a longer term business project, but that she was from Portland, Oregon where she owned a home. She had been divorced for some 15 years when her daughter was 4. Her daughter was now in college. Gary surmised she must be in her late 30's to early 40's, but she did not look a day over 32.

Gary told her he was the owner of McGinty's and that he was involved in some local politics that required lots of meetings and involvement in the city's affairs. It seemed like an appropriate explanation and not entirely false; he had recently served on the city council.

Still talking in the van outside her apartment, they dared to allow their eyes to meet and reflect one another's light for a time until time literally felt as if it stood still.

Spellbound, Gary slowly asked, "Would it be okay with you if I kissed you?"

Kate smiled a little and shook her head yes. Gary leaned in. His lips lightly brushed hers, to find her mouth slightly open. Then, the tips of their tongues introduced themselves. Each conveyed a sensual hunger, as they both relished this first, intimate touch of another's warm, attractive human being.

"Wow," Kate sighed with her eyes still closed. "You're a really good kisser."

"Mmmmmm, so are you," Gary said in a soft, low voice, wanting more. "For a kiss to be that good, I think it takes two."

Gary leaned in for another. This time, they allowed their lips to press harder and the kiss to turn into a deep, breathless exchange of instant, physical chemistry. He slowly wrapped his arms around her body for the very first time, pulling her closer to him. She melted in his arms as they kissed for a very long time.

"You smell so nice," Kate confessed when they finally came up for air. "And you taste good, too." She smiled.

Kate's smile was dazzling, even under the streetlight. Her blue eyes sparkled, she had adorable dimples, and her teeth, her smile were dazzling. She was a stunning, raven haired woman.

The corners of Gary's mouth drew up into a smile, as did the crinkly corners of his hazel eyes that looked especially green tonight. "I think you smell and taste good, too." Then, he let out a sigh of frustration. "This is almost bitter sweet, Kate. Here, I just met you, I _really_ like you, and I don't want this night to end, but..."

"I know," Kate stopped him, laying her index finger on his lips. "We both have to get up early tomorrow. That's the story of my life." She could see the unmistakable disappointment and loneliness in Gary's glistening eyes reflected in her own. She continued, "But … would you like to come in for a little while, anyway? I promise not keep you up too late and would never jeopardize where we both need to be tomorrow."

A little smile came over Gary's face. Where he saw hopelessness, she offered possibility. "Yeah," he whispered, "I would like that very much."

Kate softly said, "I've learned to grab onto happiness when you find it. I say, let's grab hold, and we'll figure things out along the way."

They kissed again. Then, Kate opened her car door and waited for him to follow to follow her inside her building and into the elevator. Once inside her front door, they fell into a long passionate kiss, igniting a slow burning fire in each of them that had remained dormant for far too long. Their bodies fell into one another, answering the other's touch. Kate took Gary by the hand and led him upstairs to her bedroom.

"First things first," she said. "For what time shall I set the alarm?"

_Thursday_

_Kate's Apartment_

_5:30 a.m._

Gary opened his eyes with a little smile on his face only to find he was in Kate's bed, alone. Then, he heard the sound of the shower. He looked at the clock and was happy to find it was only 5:30 a.m.

He wrapped himself in the top sheet and knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey, Kate? I don't want to startle you. I'm so sorry, but I need to use the bathroom."

"Sure, come on in," Kate answered him through the closed door, underneath cascading water.

Gary opened the door and entered the steamy, tiled room. The steam smelled of clean lemongrass. As he relieved himself, he couldn't help but notice the outline of Kate's nude form through the steamy glass shower door, and his body immediately responded, as his thoughts immediately returned to their passionate night.

"Would you like to join me in here?" she asked.

He flushed and then, dropped the sheet. Walking over to the shower, he opened the glass door and stepped in.

"Yeah," he said. "I think you read my mind."

After a passionate encounter in the shower, reality set in as they both had to get ready for the day.

"Here's a razor, shaving cream, and a new toothbrush," Kate placed the sundries on the bathroom counter. Her bathroom looked like an upscale spa. "I washed your clothes; they are running in the dryer at the top of the stairs. In the meantime, you're welcome to use these sweats until your clothes are dry. They belong to my brother. Their clean," she smiled. "He won't mind. I'll be downstairs putting some coffee on and coming up with a breakfast to go.

Gary, standing in front of the mirror with a thirsty towel wrapped around him, grabbed Kate and gazed into her blue eyes. Then, he gave her another tender kiss. "Thank you, Kate."

She smiled that smile again. "You're welcome. I want you to feel completely at home. If you need anything, just ask. I'll see you downstairs."

"Hey," Gary stopped her on her way out of the room. "I need a quick reality check. Is this going as well for you as it's going for me? Or is it just me?"

Kate flashed her magic smile he was falling in love with. "No, it's not just you. I am pinching myself this morning, Gary Hobson." And she walked over to him and sweetly kissed him.

"Wow," Gary said, smiling back at her.

After she left to go down the stairs, he looked across the bedroom at the clock. It said 6:10 a.m. He felt so good. He was up and showered and had just spent the best night and morning he could remember. He was on schedule, and he felt renewed.

As he shaved his face looking into the mirror, he couldn't help but feel that wonderful, tingly, high one feels upon entering a new, good relationship. He knew it was presumptuous to think of it as a relationship. After all, it had only been one night, but it had been a perfect night. Kate was beautiful, smart, empathetic, warm, considerate, and she was passionate. Physically, he had met his match. Their bodies were made for one another; their chemistry was the most passionate he ever experienced, including his ex-wife. Kate told him she felt the same way. Was this all too good to be true?

A moment later, he heard Cat in the bedroom. He quickly went toward the meow to find Cat sitting on the bed on top of tomorrow's news, today. Cat was early. "Good morning, fur ball," Gary greeted his feline friend. "Glad you found me; you saved me a trip home." Quickly, he scanned the news section of the Paper. He found only a single traffic item in the Paper at an elementary school that didn't require his attention until 11:00 a.m. Evidently, the Paper was cutting him some slack.

After he put on the sweats, he headed downstairs. The wonderful aroma of fresh brewed coffee filled the kitchen.

"The coffee smells great," Gary said, and he poured himself a cup and warmed up hers. Kate was dressed and ready for the day. She looked fantastic.

"I hate so much to leave, but I have to go," she said. "Here is a key to lock up." Then, she stopped and took his hand. "Gary, could I see you again tonight?"

"Oh, yes, definitely. I want that, too," he gratefully answered, as he took the key. "It's just that I don't know what time I'll be coming in. I know this isn't going to make any sense, but I never know when I'll be coming home for the night. I mean, I always come home; I just don't have any control as to what time that will be."

"I understand when a life is not one's own," she answered with great sincerity. "How about we do this? If it's not too late, call me, and I'll fix us something to eat here. If it is too late, come anyway. Just use the key. Even if you just want to crawl into bed to sleep and snuggle, at least we won't be sleeping alone tonight."

They kissed once more as Kate went out the door leaving Gary to the Paper.

_Thursday_

_McGinty's_

_8 a.m._

"You're in an awfully good mood this morning," Marissa observed while keeping her friend, Gary, company as he waited for his 11 a.m. appointment made by the Paper.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Gary responded, happily munching on a strip of bacon. "Marissa, I met someone."

"Really? Who?" she was sort of surprised.

"Her name is Kate. I met her last night, here at McGinty's," Gary answered with an unusual lilt in his voice. "She was meeting someone who stood her up for dinner, so I invited her to have dinner with me instead. Well, uh, there was a lot more to it than that, but that's the gist. Anyway, after convincing her of my sincerity, she stayed and we talked and really hit it off."

"Who was she waiting for?" Marissa asked, waiting for the other shoe to drop. She was always leery of Gary's romantic pursuits. She should know; she had nursed him through several unsuccessful ones.

"A guy she works with," Gary answered, unconcerned. "She said it was a friend of hers that she's not romantically involved with."

"Are you going to see her again?" Marissa was now curious.

"Well, that's going to be up to the Paper," Gary answered, with a serious note now entering his voice. "But yeah, I definitely want to see her again, tonight. Marissa, I haven't felt this way about anyone in a long, long time. I take that back. I have _never_ felt this way about anyone." And he went back to munching his bacon.

Although Marissa wanted her good friend to be happy, she remained quietly skeptical.

_Thursday_

_6:00 p.m._

Gary spent the day thinking about Kate. The Paper called him to take care of a traffic incident, saving a tree trimmer, and breaking up an argument that would have led to a fatal shooting. All went well, without a hitch, and with good outcomes for all. And all he could think about was Kate.

The evening was still young. It appeared the Paper was going to continue to give him a break. He called Kate and told her he would be there by 7:00 p.m.

At almost 7:00 sharp, Kate's doorbell rang.

"I didn't know what you were serving, so I brought both a red and a white," Gary smiled outside her door, holding two bottles of wine. "This way, I think we're covered."

Kate took the bottles from him, and he kissed her. They kissed and kissed and could have easily foregone dinner but decided they should first eat. Kate led Gary to the kitchen. He could not take his eyes off of her. She picked up a wooden spoon from a spoon rest as she continued to sauté some onions and mushrooms with some garlic, basil, and some other herbs. As she was giving a pot of boiling pasta a stir, Gary came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You mean to tell me you can cook, too?" he whispered in her ear. "This smells so good."

"I cook very simple food," she whispered back, languishing in his touch. "I use a lot of fresh ingredients and herbs. How was your day?" she asked, changing the subject to keep her mind on the cooking.

"I had a good day," he answered, still hugging her from behind, talking low. "It was busy, but things ran smooth today … a very nice pace. How was yours?"

"Mine was the same," she smiled. "I thought of you during so much of it. You are such a pleasant distraction."

Gary gave her a squeeze. "I really missed you," he whispered in her ear.

It was taking all the restraint he had not to make love to her right there in the kitchen. But he knew she went to the trouble of cooking dinner for him, and the marvelous smells in the kitchen were making him very hungry.

"Looks like red wine is the winner tonight," he said in a deliberate attempt to distract himself. "I'll open the bottle and let it breathe."

Dinner was soon ready. Kate had a lovely table set on her terrace with fragrant flowers and candlelight. It was a beautiful, warm Chicago night.

"This is a lot more romantic than McGinty's," Gary commented.

"I don't know about that," Kate said, as Gary pulled out her chair for her and then seated himself near her. "I thought dinner last night was perfect. I need to thank Jerry for recommending McGinty's and then not showing up," she smiled and reached across the table to squeeze his hand.

"Is Jerry a regular customer at McGinty's? Do I know him?" Gary asked, as she poured the wine.

"I don't know. His name is Jerry Sullivan. He lives in your neighborhood," she answered. "I've worked with Jerry for years. He's also from our Portland office. Anyway, we don't usually socialize, but we planned on meeting to celebrate his promotion. It turns out one of his kids became ill yesterday evening, and he and his wife had to take their daughter to minor emergency. She's okay now, but they needed to have her seen right away. Anyway, Jerry's misfortune turned into my good fortune."

Gary raised his glass and smiled. "Let's toast to your good fortune and mine."

The couple "clinked" their glasses. They had very good conversation with very good food and wine in a very romantic setting. Kate told Gary more about her daughter and her family while Gary told her about his parents and his friends at McGinty's.

After dinner, Gary insisted on letting him help Kate clean up before they retired for the evening. With dinner and clean up over, they went upstairs. As last night, Kate set the alarm clock first thing then proceeded to unbuttoned Gary's shirt. She loved his strong, muscular build. It was a nice contrast to her willowy build. When he pulled off his t-shirt, she gasped, "Gary, what happened?"

He looked down and saw a huge bruise forming across his ribs on his left side. "Oh, that happened when I was stocking the bar," Gary lied. "It didn't hurt when I did it, but that's some bruise that is coming up." The truth of the matter was that it happened when he rescued the tree trimmer. The man dropped his chain saw, and it hit Gary when he was standing on a ladder. Gary felt horrible about the lie he just told her.

"You need some ice on that," she said. "Why don't you get into bed, and I'll be right back."

Kate returned a few minutes later with an icepack and a towel and then carefully placed it on Gary's bruised ribs. "Does it hurt?"

"It's sore. But really, I'm okay. It looks worse than it is," Gary was telling her the truth, this time.

He was lying under the covers and watched, as she disrobed and climbed into bed next to him on his right side. She snuggled up close to him under the covers. The incredible, gnawing need, he kept at bay all day, to make love to her again tonight was suddenly replaced by overwhelming guilt from lying to her. That wonderful, exhilarating high he'd been on since he first laid eyes on her last night suddenly came crashing down. He couldn't bare it any longer.

"Kate," Gary began to confess, "I really didn't hurt myself at McGinty's." He had to do something fast to get back that feeling he never wanted to lose.

"Oh?" she said, still snuggled close.

Gary put his arm around her and held her closer. "I got hurt rescuing a man out of a tree."

"Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?" she asked very matter-of-factly. "I think it's great you helped someone."

"Because there's more to it than that," Gary turned his head towards hers so that they were face to face. "I'm afraid to tell you because I don't know what you'll think."

Gazing into Gary's eyes, she said, "Well, we're both lying here naked, falling hard for one another. That's about as vulnerable as two people can be. I think it's okay if you tell me anything you have to say." She smiled.

Gary gulped. "Okay, here goes. I'm afraid you're going to think this sounds crazy, but I swear that it's not. I receive tomorrow's news today."

"I don't understand," Kate looked puzzled.

"I receive a newspaper every morning with tomorrow's date and tomorrow's news, at the same time every morning. And I help people circumvent terrible things before they happen. I'm actually able to save most of them," Gary explained as he carefully watched Kate's face for a reaction to what he was telling her.

"Look, let me show you," and he slowly climbed out of bed to retrieve the Paper that was still inside his jacket pocket. "See, look at the date," he said as he handed her the Paper.

"It's tomorrow's date," she looked at him, rather astounded.

"Yeah," Gary ran his hand through his hair. "And tomorrow morning, when I receive the next Paper, I have to go out and save as many people as I can. No one knows about this except for my parents and my friends Marissa and Chuck. So now, I'm telling you because I don't want to lie to you, Kate."

There was silence.

"I swear, I'm perfectly sane," Gary pleaded. "You've got to believe me." Then, he continued, "There have been others in my life I could not tell about the Paper. I mean, the information can easily be misused with terrible consequences. The information in the Paper can't be used for profit or gain, but only to help people. Somehow, I feel very strongly that you would understand that."

"Well, yeah. That would be making bad karma. Wow," Kate tried to let it all sink in. "You poor man, that is an incredible burden and responsibility to handle."

"Yeah, it has been," Gary shook his head. "Last night, before I met you, I was at the end of my rope. I was so drained and lonely. But today, after being with you for the short time I've known you, I feel good and recharged and hopeful for the first time in a long, long time." He gazed into her eyes. "You heal me."

Kate smiled. "You heal me, too." She was quiet for a moment. "When I said, let's grab hold and we'll figure things out along the way, I meant it, Gary."

In almost disbelief, Gary almost joked, "You get it. I can't believe it, but you do. Are you sure you don't receive the Paper, too?"

"No," she smiled. "I don't, but I understand about living with the cards you are dealt and having no choice about it."

Gary had a surprised look on his face. "So, you believe me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Kate smiled. "You've given me no reason not to. And besides, I told you I had a good feeling about you from the moment I met you."

The look of relief on Gary's face was almost priceless.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me. I promise I won't betray your trust," she said. "Why don't you come back to bed," Kate smiled, pulling back the covers.

All Gary could think was that Kate was an absolutely amazing human being. He climbed back into bed, and she gently placed the ice pack back on his sore ribs. Then, she slowly, carefully began kissing and touching him, showing him now how much she wanted him. He was more attracted and responsive to her than ever before. He was in love and in lust; and he relished every moment of it. After they reached even greater, new heights in their lovemaking, they very peacefully slept together.

_Friday_

_Kate's Apartment_

_5:30 a.m._

The next morning, Gary woke again to the sound of the shower. Only this time when he came in to join Kate, his ribs were now black and blue.

"Oh, my," Kate winced upon seeing them. "Do they hurt?"

"Yeah, more than they did last night," he said as he grabbed a bar of soap and began to lather up.

"You didn't break or crack them, did you?" she asked, gently taking the soap from his hand, as she began washing his broad shoulders.

"I don't think so. I don't think I could breathe very well if they were broken. I'm breathing just fine," he answered, as he closed his eyes. "A doctor wouldn't do anything but give me pain pills and tell me to stay in bed until they heal. You know I can't do that," he said.

"Just promise me that you'll have them seen about if you start to have trouble breathing, okay?" she asked as she moved to his back. She was trying very hard to be caring, yet not to come off as his mother.

"I promise," he said, and he meant it. "Come here," he smiled and turned around. "Good morning." And he passionately kissed his new love.

After their shower, she offered to go to the van to retrieve a change of clothes he brought with him. While she was gone, Cat arrived with the Paper.

"Hey, she knows," Gary informed the Cat. "So you don't have to tiptoe around her anymore. Something tells me she'll probably even like your furry self."

Cat meowed. Gary picked up the Paper and started to rifle through it. A pedestrian accident with a casualty was the first thing to catch his eye. He had time to first meet with Marissa.

Kate returned with his clothes, and Gary showed her the Paper. She was fascinated as she helped him get his left arm into his shirt.

"I don't know how late I'm going to be again tonight," Gary grumbled.

"Me, too, tonight," she said. "But I still want you with me, no matter what time it is. I mean, I have slept so much better these past two nights with you than I have in ages. I don't want to sound like a baby. Of course I can sleep alone; I've done it for years. I just don't want to anymore."

"I know exactly what you mean. If I have my way, I don't want to sleep for a night without you for the rest of my life." And he kissed the woman with whom he was most certainly falling in love.

"You've had to come over to my place the past two nights. Would you like for us to sleep at your place tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah, we could do that," he said, knowing his place didn't look this clean and put together. But he also thought he should let Kate into his life. "Here, this time I'll give you a key," he said. And he pulled his only key off his key ring.

"I've got to go," Kate said. "There's coffee downstairs and some fruit and cereal on the counter. I'll see you tonight, and I'll call you when I know better as to when I can call it a day."

And the lovers took the time to share one more, sultry kiss.

_Friday_

_McGinty's_

_8:00 a.m._

"How's the new relationship going?" Marissa asked her friend at their usual breakfast get together.

"Oh, it's going," Gary answered with a smile, as he took a sip of coffee. "I told her about the Paper." There, he said it, knowing Marissa would not be pleased.

"What? You did?" Marissa never expected to hear this. "Why would you tell Kate about the Paper when you've only known her for two days?"

"I injured my ribs rescuing someone who fell out of a tree, and … well … she saw my bruised ribs," Gary tried to explain. "I didn't want to lie to her. Kate's the kind of woman who should never be lied to. In that respect, she's like you."

"Wow," Marissa could not contain her surprise. "I don't believe I've ever heard you talk about anyone like this, at least not since Emma Shaw. Sorry to bring Emma up." She didn't want to hurt Gary, but he needed a reality check.

"Don't you know I thought of the same thing? I know the success or failure of this relationship is all up to the Paper," Gary became very serious. "I told her about the Paper. And so far, the Paper's allowing me the time to see her."

"Well, that's good," Marissa tried to be supportive. It was obvious he was falling for this woman and wanted to take the risk. "Do you think I can meet her some time?"

"You'll definitely meet her," Gary answered. He couldn't wait to introduce Kate to Marissa. "Marissa, I need some help. I gave her my only key to my loft. Would you have another one made for me today from yours?"

Trying very hard not to show her surprise at Gary for also giving this girl his key so soon, she said, "Sure, I can do that."

"And I also need you to hire someone to clean my loft today … you know, have them give it the once over in the kitchen, the bathroom, wash the towels and linens. And make the bed with the clean linens." Gary knew he was asking a lot. "I know I shouldn't ask you, my partner, to do this. But as my friend, would you please help me? I didn't know I was going to meet her, and I don't want to scare this girl away. I'm telling you, Marissa, she's the one."

"Sure, I can do that, too," Marissa acquiesced. "What did she say when you told her about the Paper?"

Gary took another sip of coffee. "Well, first of all, she believed me. And it's what she didn't say that was important. She didn't freak out, and she's not trying to change me. She reminds me a lot of you, Marissa. I would guess you two will hit it off."

Marissa decided to give up her feelings of uncertainty for now. It's not as if he would have listened to her concerns, anyway. She was struck at how her dear friend seemed uncharacteristically certain of his feelings. "Gary, if Kate loves you, then I can tell you right now, we'll hit if off just great." Marissa gave her friend's nearby arm a reassuring squeeze.

_Friday_

_Gary's Loft_

_11:45 p.m._

It was almost midnight by the time Gary made it home. He'd met Marissa around 3 p.m. to pick up a copy of his key, and it was a good thing he did. He used his new key to quietly enter his flat where he found Kate soundly sleeping on his sofa, covered with a throw. She looked so peaceful that he decided not to wake her. It was a little chilly, so he brought another blanket to the sofa and began to cover her up when she stirred.

"Hey," she opened her eyes with a bit of a start.

"Shhhh. It's okay," Gary reassured her. "I was trying not to wake you. You were sleeping so peacefully," he spoke low, rubbing his hand along her back.

"I'll sleep a lot more peacefully next to you," Kate said, and she started to sit up.

Gary bent down to pick her up and romantically whisked her to his bed until his sore ribs stopped him. He whispered, "Owwww. I forgot."

"Another time, Superman," Kate smiled. "I can get to there under my own power." She gave him a kiss and shuffled off to bed.

Gary then went to change into some clean sweats and set the clock for 5 a.m. for Kate. He climbed into bed next to her. They found one another in the center of the bed, their arms and legs intertwined. Gary kissed Kate on the top of her head.

He was so tired, and Cat would be there in no time. "Let's get some sleep, babe," Gary mumbled.

Kate was already there, and he was right behind her.

_Saturday_

_Gary's Loft_

_5:00 a.m._

The alarm went off as scheduled only this morning, a sleeping Kate remained cuddled next to Gary. He reached over to turn the clock off.

"Hey, sleepy head, it's time to hit the shower," he whispered in her ear.

"It's Saturday, silly," she smiled with her eyes still closed.

"Oh, my God, I am so sorry. You go back to sleep," he said, embarrassed he didn't know what day it was.

"With you here beside me? No chance," she said, and she began to kiss his stubbled face and eventually, his much softer lips.

Gary thought that this was such a nice way to wake up in the morning. They made love, hit the shower, and had coffee and breakfast before Cat arrived at 6:30. For the first time, Kate saw Cat when he arrived with the Paper. Cat then walked over to her, seated at the table, and he skirted around her ankles, over and over again, until she reached down to pick him up. She placed the older orange tabby in her lap and petted him, and he began purring loudly.

"Wow, he really likes you," Gary said with a grin. "I don't think I've ever heard him purr that loud."

"His little motor is running. What's his name?" Kate asked, still petting her new feline friend.

"He doesn't have a name. I call him Cat," he smiled. "It's not very original, but it works for us."

"Well hello, Cat," Kate continued to pet him as if she knew what she was doing. "Candace and I had two dogs and two cats. The cats passed away. Anyway, I have always been a dog person. Candace is the cat person in our family. But I will admit that she taught me some cats are really cool."

"I'm afraid you're about to find out the first of my many flaws," Gary admitted. "I'm not a cat person. Cat and I, we just sorta co-exist only because he comes with the Paper. Although I will admit the old fur bag has helped me out a time or two. And for that, I'm grateful to him."

"Is it okay with you if I like him?" Kate asked in an almost joking, pensive tone.

"See Cat, didn't I tell you she'd probably like you?" he spoke directly to the feline. "You see Kate, Cat and I had a bet about that. And I win."

"Hmmmm. Gary Hobson talks to, and places bets with, his cat that he doesn't particularly like," Kate teased, still petting Cat. "Sounds pretty fishy to me," she whispered in Cat's ear so Gary could hear.

Cat gave a well timed meow, and they both laughed.

Gary went for the Paper and began to see what the day held for him. "There's a motorcycle accident this afternoon and a mugging in the park at about 5:00. Once again, the Paper is giving me a relatively light day. How about you?"

"Other than some family phone calls I make every Saturday, my schedule is pretty clear."

_McGinty's_

_Saturday_

_7:00 p.m._

Gary and Kate were seated at "their" newly claimed corner table at McGinty's waiting for Marissa and Spike to arrive. The couple had spent the morning at Saturday Market grabbing a few things for Gary's empty refrigerator and took advantage of some more private time together when they couldn't keep their hands off one another. That afternoon, Kate made her family calls while Gary performed three different and successful saves. All in all, it was another wonderful day. Gary couldn't help but notice the drastic change in his outlook, and it was all because of Kate. He no longer minded the Paper.

Tonight, Gary set up the dinner so that his lady could meet his very good friend and confidante.

When Marissa and Spike arrived, Gary made the introduction. "Kate, I would like you meet my partner and dear friend, Marissa, and her dog, Spike."

Kate extended her hand to find Marissa's. "Hello Marissa. Hi Spike. It's very nice to meet you. Gary speaks so very highly of you."

"Not as highly as he speaks of you," Marissa smiled. "It's very nice to meet you, too."

Gary pulled out a seat for Marissa on the other side of Kate. "How about I get us something to drink? Is everyone up for a bottle of wine?"

Both the women agree. With just the two of them left to talk, Marissa couldn't help but take advantage of their privacy, and she dove right in. "So, you really like Gary?"

"Oh, Marissa, I have never met anyone like him," Kate began. "Gary is so easy. He's easy to talk to, easy to be with, easy to read. He's easy to love."

"Are you talking about Gary?" Marissa joked. "Easy would not be a word I would use to describe him. But I will tell you this, he is crazy about you."

"That is so nice to hear. Thank you for letting me know," Kate said. "It's one thing for him to tell me; it's another when he shares it with his dearest friend."

"Gary said I was his dearest friend?" Marissa reacted. "I think Chuck is his best friend."

Kate elaborated, "Chuck has been described as Gary's oldest friend. You are his dearest and most trusted."

Marissa could feel the warmth in Kate's voice. "Wow, that's nice to hear, too. Thanks, Kate." Gary had never exactly expressed those sentiments. Marissa had always suspected it was hard for him to fully express himself. Then, Marissa asked Kate if could shift the conversation. "So, Gary said you don't live here? And he mentioned a daughter in Portland?"

"I'm a partner with my firm and have flexibility where I work, where I live. My daughter, Candace, is in her third year of college in Portland. She still needs me, but it seems to be less and less with each passing year. She's engaged to be married after she graduates. So, I look forward to some big changes for us. I'm hoping Gary and I can find a place within the changes."

Marissa calculated that Kate was most likely a little older than Gary. Not that age was any of her business, but it was an interesting aside. "They don't come any better than Gary. He's one of the good guys. You know about the Paper. He has had a rough existence, a very lonely one, too. This is the happiest I've ever heard him, and it's because of you."

"He does the same for me. I've had a tough life; I'm a single mom, and Candace has chronic health problems. She has Type 1 diabetes and some other autoimmune problems. Anyway, her father wasn't around to help. Dealing with doctors, expenses, putting Candace through college, and now, a wedding coming up … my daughter and my work are paramount. I own my own home and have no debt, and I'm very proud of that." Kate took a sip of water and continued, "Most men need to be number one. I could have never accomplished what I needed to do by my daughter with one of those men in my life. So, it's been easier for me to go it alone. Gary's not one of those men; he gets it without any explanation."

Marissa relented, "Gary has been lonely for a long time."

Kate shook her head yes. "I know Gary's reasons for loneliness are different than mine, but the net result is the same. And the net result of having to play the cards life deals us, not by choice, with some measure of grace is the same. Having a sick child taught me that. Nothing is for certain in this life. Isn't that true of you, too? You must have challenges you overcome every day in a sighted world."

Marissa was surprised at Kate's depths of empathy. "Yes, I do know what you mean about playing the cards we're dealt. Until you put it that way, I guess I never realized how few actually do it well." She was impressed. Sort of redirecting the conversation, she asked, "Is your daughter okay now?"

Kate answered, "She's had some rough ups and downs in her life, and she's likely to have more in the future. But for right now, she's doing very well. Her health has been very steady. She's in love, and I think that has much to do with her improved health."

Marissa then turned the conversation into, "Do you ever think you might want to start another family?"

Very honesty, Kate began, "I know children are important to Gary. While our ages haven't yet come up, I surmise I'm a little older than him. I thought I was done having children. I mean, I could be a grandmother in a couple of years. But, now, I don't know. If Gary really wanted to have a child, I wouldn't automatically say no. He has a right to have a child if that's what he wants." Kate smiled, "The idea of having a child with Gary is something I would definitely consider."

Gary returned to the table with a bottle of wine and a tentative smile. He kissed Kate. "Are you two getting to know one another?"

"I think poor Kate probably feels like I'm doing a Twenty Questions on her. So, I think I'm probably learning more about her than she is about me," Marissa answered.

"I've learned you're a really good friend to Gary, Marissa. You're protective of him, looking out for him. And I think that's wonderful," Kate said with ease. "And I'm sure Gary looks out for you, too, as it should be."

"Yeah, I don't know what I would have done without Marissa these past years with the Paper," Gary interjected as he poured the wine and passed out the filled glasses, "especially after Chuck moved away to California. She looks out for me; that's for sure." Then, Gary raised his glass. "I propose a toast: To the wonderful women in my life. I appreciate you both."

"Kate," Marissa said after the clink. "You need to come around as often as possible for me to get compliments like that."

"Yeah, I know. I am pretty closed lipped with the compliments. But I meant that from the heart, Marissa," Gary was finally able to admit to his dearest friend.

_fin_


End file.
